A Machine Made for War
by SmashQueen
Summary: Night had long since fallen on Nimbus Land and yet, he could not sleep. Prompt fill. Super Mario RPG.


Part of a collection of prompts that I decided to upload by itself.

* * *

Night had long since fallen on Nimbus Land and yet, he could not sleep. Certainly he was tired – their descent into Barrel Volcano had proven almost too much for his borrowed form and the fiery dragon had been an awful match up against his wooden body – but anticipation kept him awake.

Only one more star piece remained. The hope and relief that had leaped up inside him when the red star was no longer guarded was unparalleled. All of the effort to get into the volcano in the first place, then traversing the place itself, had been worth it.

Then the Axem Rangers came and they were forced into a game of keep away. Each one handed the star piece off to another team member when someone got close, taunting them the entire way.

Thankfully, none of the machines could naturally fly, and the super spring left behind enabled the party to follow the Rangers straight onto volcano's lip, then onto the Blade.

The ensuing battle had seen each of Geno's allies squaring off against their mechanical counterpart. Mario against the leader Axem Red, Mallow magic to magic with Green, Bowser claw to ax against Yellow, Peach's love and war fan versus Pink's healing magic and Petal Blast, and himself with the fragile bomb-throwing Black.

Geno quietly hummed. Somehow, and he didn't know when, Smithy must have gotten his hands on the data for everyone's strengths and weaknesses. It was the only explanation for how equally matched the Axem Rangers were against them. Regardless, by switching enemies and exploiting their own well-known flaws reflected in the Rangers, the machines and their Blade had gone down.

On the volcano's edge, they were left with the red star piece, at long last. Aided by the heartfelt wish to send it up into the sky, Mario had wearily lifted the red star and tiredly threw it upwards. The residual magic of Star Road inside it had granted his wish, and flew from his hands, shooting straight through the sparse clouds. They hadn't needed to lug it back with them down the volcano to Land's End then Nimbus Land. Only themselves, worn and aching and burned.

Very, very much aching.

By the time they had climbed back to Nimbus Land a day later, night had fallen. Mallow's mother had told them that they could use the royal bus to get to Bowser's Keep, but the time was late and she'd insisted on everyone staying the night before taking off for their final battle.

Geno continued staring at the domed ceiling. In the morning they would set off to take back the final piece of Star Road. They would defeat Exor then Smithy and bring back the power of wishing to the world.

He needed to be at the top of his game. But still, sleep eluded him. It was just out of reach, telling him of what tomorrow would bring.

Geno sighed. Laying down and trying to convince himself to sleep was getting him nowhere. He got out of the absurdly soft bed, practically gliding to the edge of it with a single push. He left his lofty accommodations by the dim light of the moon through the window and made his way through the maze of a palace, backtracking to the entrance. Few guards were on duty at the hour, a couple giving him a tired smile and a nod. Geno returned their nods with one of his own, thankful that they didn't want to talk.

As he stepped outside, guards on either side of the entrance stared at him. They gave him a nod, he gave one back, continuing on. His boots sank slightly into the cloud, like it did in the sands back at the seashore, only with more give and less grit. After the dirt, gravel, and water, it was nice to feel such comfort.

After a minute, Geno reached the fluffy eastern edge of the village. He stared out, past Barrel Volcano, past the ocean. Glinting by moonlight, a giant sword glared from its mountain pedestal.

Geno's gaze hardened.

Exor.

He still remembered the panic and mayhem when the sword had crashed through Star Road. The ground had cracked and shattered in mere moments. Shooting stars died. Wishes fell from Star Hill, unfulfilled. Star Spirits flew to the jagged edges of the gaping hole the sword had left, watching as wishes fell away. Many had flown to the elder Star Spirits, seeking aid, guidance, and answers.

And they had chosen him, out of all of them, to go to the surface and fix things.

It was a heavy responsibility. Some hadn't wanted the burden, others all too willing to take it and go. But he had the experience. He knew rules of the surface world better than most.

And now his journey was almost done.

The war was almost over.

He had meant what he had said in Moleville Mines. Maybe it was not a war in the most traditional sense, and it was nowhere near as chaotic or violent as ones in the past, but it was a war all the same. The difference was that Mario and his friends had started fighting against Smithy's forces early on before a few machines had become an army.

Geno crossed his arms and nodded decisively. All of the invading machines had been destroyed up to this point. There was no telling what other machines they would face tomorrow or what Smithy would dish out.

What was certain, however, was that he had allies. Friends. They would back each other up, cover one another's weaknesses, and take back the last Star Piece.

There could be no other outcome.


End file.
